


House Of Memories

by xDnicki



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, life after famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDnicki/pseuds/xDnicki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1D have broken up<br/>and the boys are visiting Louis, who kept his and Harry's old house after the younger boy moved out.<br/>Harry brings his fiance but he only wants Louis<br/>and Liam and Zayn have news too</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> just an idea i had a few months ago and felt like writing
> 
> hope u enjoy

Louis was running through the house with a pile of dirty clothes he had found under the couch. He had really no idea how those could get into the living room but it wasn't surprising really. He had found an old boxershort in a vase that he had cleaned out earlier today and the boxershort didn't belong to himself -it belonged to a certain brown curly haired boy with whom he had lived with and who is going to come over with his fiance and some of their old friends for dinner.

That was the reason why Louis decided to clean up his house so his guests wouldn't want to leave the house as soon as possible and maybe because he wanted to get a point across that he could care for himself. Or maybe he just wanted to impress the one guy who he had a crush on ever since the first time they had met.

~

They had met in a bathroom at a TV show called the xFactor. It was years ago, well five, if you want to be specific. Long story short, he was put in a band with Harry, the curly haired boy, and three others, Niall, Zayn and Liam. They had become really big all around the world, they had done two world tours and a stadium tour. The stadium tour had finished around one year ago and that was when they decided to start to live a 'normal' life. 

Louis remembered that day when Harry introduced him to his girlfriend, Penny. He kept talking about her during the last couple of months of their stadium tour and Louis knew, that things were going to change once they were coming back home from the tour. And like he had thought, Harry had told him after a movie marathon of action movies, that he was planning to move to Penny.

For Louis it was like a punsh in his balls, he had known that Harry wasn't going to stay with him for ever but he couldn't stop himself from hoping.

Two Months later Harry was packing his things while Penny was drinking her coffee and ate a piece of cake that Louis had made. He had made the cake for himself and Harry but he couldn't be mean to her even though she wasn't the nicest person. Louis just couldn't place a name to how he felt about her, he wasn't feeling comfortable at all with Harry leaving with her in just a matter of time. But the older boy ignored it and told himself he was just jealous, which he was.

Too soon Harry had come downstairs with two bags. "I put your clothes into the washing machine, I also stuck instructions on it, if you need any help just give me a call" Harry said as he entered the living room to interrupt the thick silence between the two.

"I'll be fine Curls" Louis chuckled, he had to chuckle more at Harry's face as he smelled the coffee. Harry hated coffee just like Louis did. They would have been good together, Louis thought to himself, they had been a great team ever since the beginning of their careers. Even their living condition was perfect team work between them without needing to talk about it.

Harry would do most -all- of the cleaning and cooking but Louis sometimes vacuumed for Harry when it was his birthday, or made the bed before Harry came out of the shower because he knew that Harry would do that.

Little things like that.

But in what Louis was unbeatable was making tea. That was his thing, to make tea, so he didn't do nothing at all. And sometimes they cooked together when they wanted to try out something knew.

It was normal for them to fall asleep on the couch together and actually, Harry's room was unused since the younger boy always ended up in Louis' bed. And then one day when Louis came home from grocery shopping he saw Harry putting his stuff into Louis' room.

None of them mentioned it, it was Ok for both of them and it made things for Harry easier since he didn't need to walk into his room in the morning to get dressed, when he decided to wear his own clothes.

~

Louis was just finishing up the dinner when the bell rang. He bit his lip, he was excited to see his boys again but he didn't want to see Penny. When he opened the door Liam and Zayn were standing at the door. They started to scream and hugged each other before Louis lead them inside.

He had yet to see that the two boys were holding hands, but Louis had better things to do than to look at their hands after they had seen each other the first time in half a year. And maybe the two boys were glad about it, so they didn't have to tell the story twice.

"You want a tea?" Louis asked and the boys nodded, the two boys followed Louis into the kitchen with tangled hands.

"What have you been up to?" Zayn asked as he squeezed Liam's hand gentle before he let go. "Not much, I have a drama club here in town, it's free" Zayn and Liam nodded along, the newspaper had written about it.

At the beginning many fans wanted to go there just to see him but Louis was fine with it, they were all really nice and respective and did whatever he said.

"And you two?" Louis asked as he set the kettle on and turned around. "I have a bandminton team" Liam said. "Been working on my comic" Zayn said and Louis nodded, that sounded like something they would do. "But how have you been keeping up without Harry?" Zayn asked worried, he knew how much Louis needed the younger boy, they were inseperate back in the days and it hurt himself to think about Louis living in this big house on his own with so many memories.

Louis shrugged as the water started to boil, he poured the water into the mugs and handed each boy one. "It sucks, I thought about moving out, getting something smaller" He said and looked around in the big kitchen. Liam and Zayn gave him a pitty smile. "Would probably be the best, you know, new house, new you" Liam said "What do you mean?" Louis chuckled. "Well, everything in here reminds you of Harry" Liam said and Louis furrowed his eyebrow.

"It's not hard to figure out that you had feelings for him" Zayn said and the bell rang again. Liam went to open it.

"Zayn, I didn't" Louis said to the black haired boy who chuckled "Still trying to deny it?" Zayn asked but Louis ignored him because a blond boy was standing infront of him with the biggest smile, before they jumbed into each others arms for a hug.

Louis sent his friends into the living room before he prepared the snacks on a plate as he heard the boys cheer in the living room, weird, they were probably watching some TV, but as he heard the deep raspy voice, he stopped cutting the cheese sticks. He listened closer. "Where is he?" He heard and then loud steps coming closer to the kitchen. His breathing stopped, he stared at the door as it opened and Harry was standing in the frame, with his usual messy hair. They took a moment but eventually they let out a happy scream and a second after that they were in each others arms.

"Lou, I missed you so much" "I missed you too Curls" They held each other closer. Harry hid his face in Louis' neck and the older boy had to bite his lips to prevent to let out a sob. None of them made any attempt to pull back anytime soon, so they didn't.

They hadn't seen each other for half a year and they used to see each other 24/7 for four years straight.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to go so long without seeing you ever again" Harry said quiet, the younger boy was scared that if he would talk louder his voice would betray him. "Same" Louis said back. "Let's go to the others" Louis said and wanted to pull back but Harry didn't let him. He held him tighter and since he was a head taller he could simply pick the smaller boy up.

Louis laughed "Hazza" Harry just chuckled and laid his hands under Louis' knees to carry the other boy like a bride.

"What about the snacks?" Louis complained as they left the kitchen. "Don't need them, you are sweet enough" Harry chuckled as he sat down on the couch next to Penny with Louis still on his lap. The other boys watched them with a smile, nothing had changed.

Louis wanted to get up, feeling a bit uncomfortable to sit on Harry while his fiance was sitting next to them but Harry had other plans and quick laid his arms around Louis' waiste to pull him back. "No" He pouted and laid his chinn on Louis' shoulder.

The older boy blushed as the other three boys smirked into his directions. "But the cheese sticks" Louis said. Harry laughed and before he could answer Niall got up. "I'll get them"

~

"So, how is the love life from the singles?" Harry asked as he still had Louis on his lap.

After three failed attempts Louis gave up, he didn't mind really to be close to his boy again and he enjoyed it and he especially liked that Penny hadn't said much since they have arrived.

"Well, I guess Louis and Niall are the only ones" Liam said and blushed lightly while he pressed his teeth into his bottom lip. Louis, Harry and Niall locked eyes with each other. "So with whom are you two taken with, you have never said anything" Niall said offended. "Yes, we wanted to say it when we are meeting" "Ok, so?" Louis pushed and all eyes were locked on the two boys.

"Well" Liam started and blushed before Zayn laid his arm around Liam and the younger boy grabbed for the boy's hand to interwine them.

"You two? No way" Louis said excited and leaned further back into Harry without notcing it. "Since when?" Harry asked with a smile. "Well, we met randomly on a festival and then it just did" Zayn said and pressed a kiss to Liam's cheek.

"So you live together?" Niall asked and the two boys shook their heads. "Not yet, we wanted to move back to London again though" Liam answered. "Well, I can give you the house if you want to" Louis suggested. "What?" Harry blurred out from behind. "I wanted to move out anyways" "Why?" Harry asked shocked, he didn't like the idea at all. "Because it's too big and I'd prefer something smaller" Harry sighed but didn't say anything.

~

After dinner Louis gathered all the plates together to bring them into the kitchen. Harry helped him, simply because he always did that. "I'll get the rest" Harry said as he got up. "Thanks" Louis smiled as he walked out of the room. Harry gathered the rest and kissed Penny's cheek before he followed Louis into the kitchen.

"Why do you want to move out?" Harry asked as he grabbed for a dry towel. "Because the house is too big for myself" Louis said and started to throw the silverware into the sink. "And because here are many memories, and it sucks to not share them with anyone" He added while he cleaned the knife with a sponge.

Harry was quiet, he knew what memories he was talking about. "Yea, some really nice memories" He said and a dumb smile spread over his lips. "How is it with Penny?" Louis asked then. "It's ok" "Just ok? You are going to marry her, it has to be so great to live with someone who loves you back" Louis said and swallowed the lumb in his throat. "It should be, yes" Harry said while he dried what Louis gave him.

"What do you mean?" "It doesn't feel right" "What?" "To be with her" Harry said and stared at the fork in his hand. Louis didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything at all.

"And what feels right?" Louis asked then and Harry shrugged. "To be here" He said quiet and Louis smiled "Hasn't it always felt right to be here" "It has" The younger boy nodded.

Louis handed Harry a spoon, their fingers brushed together and none of them moved their hand away. The two boys locked eyes and slowly breathed while they let their fingers touch. A couple minutes passed until Louis took his hand away and grabbed for something else to clean.

Harry was his best friend who was engaged, what the heck was he doing.

"Lou" Harry said before he cupped Louis' jaw in his hands and pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips slowly and careful brushed against each other. Harry let his hand wander to Louis' waiste to pull him closer and Louis laid his arms around the taller boy's neck.

It had been so long since the last kiss.

~

Harry was the first one who walked back into the living room. "Harry, can we leave?" Penny asked and got up. "What? Why? We just arrived" "But I want to go now" Harry sighed and looked to his boys who were staring at him. "You can go ahead, I'll come after you" Harry said and Penny sighed. "And when is that gonna be?" Harry shrugged.

"Fine, I'll expect you to be there for lunch tomorrow" Harry nodded and kissed her cheek. "Alright" He said and she left.

~

All the boys were sleeping in the livingroom. Louis watched Liam and Zayn with a smile, it seemed so natural for them to sleep curled up next to each other, they always have. He was so focused on the two boys and watching the blond one moving his mouth like he was trying to say something in his dream that he didn't notice green eyes infront of him watching himself until he looked to Harry.

Blue met green and both didn't say anything. The younger boy then scooted closer and pressed his lips to the older one, knowing that he will kiss him back.

"Haz, you are engaged" Louis said as Harry had pulled away. "I know, but that doesn's stop me" "You shoudn't do that" "And why?" "Because it hurts me" "Why does it hurt you?" "Because I can't have you" Louis said and turned around.

This boy had broken his heart once, he couldn't let him break it a second time.

Soon after, the small boy felt strong arms around him, pulling him into a big and strong chest. "Who said you can't?" Harry asked.

Louis felt the younger boy's breathing at his neck. "You are about to get married" "Not if I break up with her" "Harry" Louis whispered and turned around to face the other boy again. "You just can't throw your future away like that because you want to goof around with your friend" "I'm not goofing around" Harry said. "I never have" Harry added then. "It was goofing around Harry, we were young and just wanted to have fun, but you have to grow up now. You have a beautiful woman at home waiting for you, you could have kids soon and I know how much you want them" "I do, but with the right one" "And she is the right one" "No, not for me, I don't love her" He said. "That's a little late for you to find out" Louis said. "Why late?" Louis looked at him for awhile. "Good night Hazza" He said and turned around. Harry scooted closer to Louis to press him into his chest once again. Louis tangled their fingers together infront of him, before they fell asleep.

As Louis woke up the next morning he heard the boys already talking. Harry was drawing soothing patterns on his tummy while he was chuckling along with the other three. Louis felt the vibrations of Harry's laughter against his ear. "What time is it?" Louis asked then and turned to face Harry. "11:35" Harry smiled. The older boy smiled back and then locked eyes with the others. "So, what's for breakfast?" Zayn asked while he had Liam resting on his chest.

"Dunno, Harry?" Louis looked up and the younger boy made a face. "I'm the youngest guys, you should feed me" The boy complained with a smirk. "But you are the best cook" Niall pointed out and the other agreed. "But I don't want to get up" He groaned and hid himself behind Louis.

"Then let's call some food place they should deliver us something" Liam suggested. "I agree" Harry said and reached for the phone next to him. It was Niall's but who cares, the younger boy typed in the first number he remembered and ordered some chicken fingers with fries.

"That's a breakfast" Zayn cheered. "Like old times" Liam said and smiled at his boyfriend. "Almost like old times, but better" Zayn glowed down. Niall, Harry and Louis knew this is turning into some cheesy shit. "Why better?" Liam asked confused. "Because I can do that" Zayn smiled and kissed Liam.

The other three exchanged a look and shook their heads with a fond smile.

~

Half an hour later the delivery guy was entering the house through the backdoor. "That'd be £40" He said and Liam, since he had his wallet in reach distance, handed the man a £100 bill and told him to keep the change. The man thanked him and walked out of the front door.

Liam looked to the clock "So, I have to leave, in 4 hours badminton practice starts" Zayn nodded "Yeah, we should leave" he agreed with his boyfriend. "No, can't you stay a little longer?" Harry pleaded. It was only 4pm anyways. He knew he was going to be in a lot of trouble since he missed lunch with Penny but he didn't care. He was with Louis and his boys, that was all that mattered.

"I should head off aswell. I gotta catch a flight home tonight" Niall said.

A few minutes later they were gathered at the front door.

"We'll stay in contact" Zayn assured. "Of course, and just message me iabout the house, if you want it" Louis looked to the couple who nodded. Harry bit his lip, the house has too many memories.

For exaple the kitchen where he always cooked and Louis was sitting on the counter watching him, he sometimes stopped to peck Louis' lips once in a while. Louis would lay his legs around Harry's waist and pull him closer to deepen the kiss.

They had their first kiss in the hallway, Harry remembered how Louis just had come inside, the older boy came home from a few days in doncaster, it was winter and the snow was falling outside. The younger boy remembered the snowflakes in the brown hair and on the black jacket. Louis had let his coat fall to the ground and snuggled into Harry. "I'm so cold H, the heating in the car didn't work and I missed you" "I missed you too" Harry chuckled and pulled Louis closer to himself to get him warm up. They had pulled back just a bit, Harry caught Louis' blue eyes a second and before he knew he had leaned down and kissed him.

~

"Harry?" Niall poked the boy who blinkled and locked eyes with his blond friend "Yeah?" "We'll see us soon alright" "Sure Nialler" Harry hugged him and the other two goodbye.

10 minutes later the door fell shut, he was alone with Louis now. "I know what you think" Harry said as he locked eyes with Louis. "And that is?" Louis asked curious. "You want me to leave too" Harry said and bit his lip, he looked to the floor. "No, I thought about our first kiss" Louis said with a dumb smile on his lip. "You did?" Harry asked surprised and looked up. He catched Louis' eyes. "We haven't talked about it for a few days after it happened" Louis chuckled "And then you said it was just a 'lost in the moment' thing" Harry pointed out and chuckled. "I did, but I never stopped thinking about it until it happened again" Louis said and smiled. "And then again" Harry chuckled. "And then we decided we were sexuall frustrated and then we started the thing" Louis finished. "Yeah, but it never was just a thing for me" Harry said then and Louis nodded "For me neither" The older one looked down.

"Then let us be" Harry said and stepped closer to his best friend. "You are engaged H" Louis shook his head. "She has been waiting for you to come home since 2 today, it's 5:45 now" "I don't care, I'm here with you, and the others just a few moments ago" Harry said and stepped closer to Louis. The younger boy reached out so his hands were resting on Louis' hips so the other boy couldn't walk away.

The older boy was pressed against the wall, he locked eyes with Harry for a few moments but then leaned in. Harry's sweet breath was teasing him, the younger boy even let his tongue wet his lips. Harry knew it would drive Louis crazy. Louis had no say it in, he was already lost in Harry's eyes and then Harry kissed him.

After that, Louis didn't say 'no' when Harry asked to be with him.

And Louis just nodded, when Harry said he was moving back to him.

And after Zayn's and Liam's wedding, Louis said yes, as Harry asked him to marry him.


End file.
